CMLL Super Viernes (October 5, 2012)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes September 28, 2012 |nextevent = Super Viernes October 12, 2012 }}The October 5, 2012 Edition of CMLL Super Viernes took place in Mexico City on October 5, 2012. Background Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre's (CMLL) October 5, 2012 Super Viernes show featured six matches wrestling matches in total. The main event saw the then CMLL World Trios Champions El Bufete del Amor (Marco Corleone, Maximo and Rush) face off against La Peste Negra (El Felino, Mr. Niebla and Negro Casas) in a non-title match. The semi-main event focused on the ongoing storyline tension between Rey Escorpión and the group Los Guerreros del Infierno as Escorpión teams up with two Los Guerreros members in Dragón Rojo, Jr. and (Euforia. Throughout the storyline Dragón Rojo, Jr. has been trying to play peace-keeper between Escorpión and the group, while Euforia (along with Los Guerreros leader Último Guerrero attacked Rey Escorpión following a loss during the previous week's Super Viernes show. The show was rounded out by two additional Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match, a Lightning match (One fall, 10-minute time-limit match) and a Tag Team match. Event The opening match of the evening was the Super Viernes debut of tecnico wrestler Stigma, who had primarily worked in the Puebla, Puebla area, primarily at CMLL's Arena Puebla since his debut in 2010. For this match he teamed up with Camaleón to face two wrestlers he had a long running rivalry with in Arena Puebla, the brothers known as Los Hombres del Camoflaje (Spanish for "Men in Camouflage") Artillero and Super Comando. The tecnico team won the first fall in short order only for los Hombres del Camoflaje to even the falls between them, forcing the match to go to three falls in total. In the end Stigma had a successful debut as his team won two falls to one. The second match of the evening saw the tecnico team of the experienced Sensei team up with Hombre Bala Jr. and Super Halcon Jr. who had only been wrestling for a couple of years. On the rudo side Disturbio teamed up with Hijo del Signo, and Bobby Zavala who like Bala, Jr. and Halcon, Jr. were promoted as part of Generación 2011, CMLL's "Class of 2011" wrestling school graduates. The match focused on the developing rivalry between Sensei and el Hijo del Signo, who worked a rougher match against each other, including ripping the opponents masks open. Hijo del Signo's team took the first fall with Sensei's team picking up the second fall. The third fall, the longest of the match Hijo del Signo was able to pin Sensei to take the victory for his team. The night's third match was the Lighting match, a one fall, 10-minute time limit singles match which is traditionally booked for the second or third fall. On October 5 Fuerza TRT team member Tiger faced off against former two time Mexican National Trios Champion Delta. Tiger, nicknamed El Rebelde Rufián ("The Ruffian Rebel") lived up to his nickname and his rudo status as he took advantage of the referee's attention being diverted and landed a low, and illegal blow on Delta, allowing him to pin his opponent for the victory. In the break between the third and fourth match CMLL presented the 2012 Leyenda de Azul ("Legend of the Blue") trophy that would be awarded to the winner of the Leyenda de Azul tournament on the follow week's Super Viernes show. The theme of the fourth match was "Mexico vs. Japan", featuring CMLL's team of Rudo Japanese wrestlers La Ola Amarillo ("The Yellow Wave") captained by CMLL Mainstay Okumura, teaming up with Taichi, a regular visitor from the Japanese wrestling promotion New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and Namajague, a NJPW rookie sent to Mexico for an extended period of time to gain international experience. La Ola Amarilla faced the team of Guerrero Maya, Jr., Valiente and El Sagrado who, while not a regular team, worked well together as a team and took the victory for Mexico, two falls to one. While the first four matches of the night did not have a storyline leading up to the match, the fifth match was part of a long running storyline of internal tension in the Los Guerreros del Infierno group, with Rey Escorpión having been kicked out of the group earlier in the year. While Escorpión has had problems with his partner for the night Euforia he had no problems with Dragón Rojo, Jr. leading up to the match. The dysfunctional team faced the tecnico team of Místico II, La Sombra and La Mascara, which proved to be united in their two falls to one victory over Los Guerreros. After the match and after their opponents had left the team Rey Escorpión and Dragón Rojo, Jr. attacked Euforia, beating him up before tearing Euforia's Los Guerreros del Infierno tights to pieces. As a result, Los Guerreros have split down the middle with Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Rey Escorpión on one side and Euforia and Los Guerreros leader Último Guerrero on the other side. The main event of the evening featured the reigning CMLL World Trios Champions Marco Corleone, Maximo and Rush, collectively known as El Bufete del Amor ("The Law of Love") facing off against La Peste Negra ("The Black Plague") team of El Felino, Mr. Niebla and Negro Casas. While the Trios championship was not on the line, a Peste Negra victory would make them the logical contenders for the championship. The champions lost the first fall and had to fight had to just even the score between the two teams. The third and final fall of the evening was the longest of the match and did not end until Marco Corleone scored the final pinfall, turning back the challenge of La Peste Negra. Results ; ; *Camaleón & Stigma defeated Los Hombres del Camoflaje (Artillero & Super Comando) in a Best two out of three falls tag team match *Hijo del Signo, Disturbio & Bobby Zavala defeated Sensei, Hombre Bala Jr. & Super Halcon Jr. in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Tiger defeated Delta in a Lightning match *Guerrero Maya, Jr., Valiente & El Sagrado defeated La Ola Amarilla (Taichi, Okumura & Namajague) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Místico II, La Sombra & La Mascara defeated Los Guerreros del Infierno (Dragón Rojo, Jr. & Euforia) & Rey Escorpión in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *El Bufete del Amor (Marco Corleone, Maximo & Rush) defeated La Peste Negra (El Felino, Mr. Niebla & Negro Casas) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match External links * Results Category:2012 events